Talk:Cassiopeia/@comment-25280175-20140913131607
I actually really like most aspects of Cass' rework but I am having second thoughts about one part, and that is her %AP increase on her passive. Having a passive like this encourages a lot of AP stacking, and while that does fit the whole 'late game carry' aspect riot was going for, I fear a crucial problem was overlooked, Cass is short ranged and heavy sustained in her damage. Lets look at some other super late game mages for example. Ryze is also short ranged and sustained damage-y, but his scalings come from mana, which conveniently comes from items that grant him tankyness and cdr. Anivia is long ranged and inclined to sustained bursts of damage, but her great CC and general safety outside of protected teamfights mean she can just sit still, clear waves like no tomorrow and wait for the inevitable teamfights where she will get peeled for. Karthus is short ranged and sustained in damage, but his passive means he can largely build full damage, die and still contribute to fights, both locally and globaly. Veigar is mid ranged and ultra bursty, he takes out one target (preferably the apc) and then just sits back supplying his remaining spells when he can. This means he is great at 1v1 against non mobile mages. Compare that to Cass. Her fantasy is pretty much highest sustained magic damage in the game and being rather quick, but only if you hit your shit, going ham when you do. An AP marksman that utilizes quick movements between twin fangs, kiting and constantly leading targets with noxious blast. She is mana hungry, but doesnt benefit from mana stacking like ryze does, nor can she realistically build frozen heart because waisted stats, she needs to get much closer to the fight than Anivia, neither does she have her siege and countersiege potential, cant build as glass canon as karthus or have the same map presence as him, and cant burst like veigar can. The point of Cass is to be great at dueling, singling out single targets and providing sustained damage when she lands a poison, and sustained damage screams 'build sort of tanky'. However her passive screams 'stack glass cannon AP'. My solution would be to change the passive from '% increase AP' to, % 'increase damage of spells' (with tweeks to the numbers of course), and perhaps just 15% cdr to open build paths (like zyras passive was changed). This way she could build tankyish and not get the massive damage drop from not stacking AP. I get champs arent supposed to be both super tanks and damage dealers, but since cass only gets to this point late in the game I think it would be ok. This is of course just a suggestion, as I still do thoroughly enjoy playing Cass, we still have to see how her win rates change, right now they have fallen 10% but drops after a rework are expected. All comments are welcome, and sorry for the wall of text.